


Weihnachten mit einem Vampir

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

Es sagte viel über Vicki aus, dass sie am Abend des 24. Dezember lieber in ihrem Büro saß und in einem alten Buch über längst vergangene englische Herrscher las, als ihre Wohnung zu schmücken.

Der private Teil ihrer Wohnung war unpersönlich – fast so anonym wie ein Hotelzimmer.

Ihr Büro dagegen... Es war fast schon ihr Refugium. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken - die letzten Wochen und Monate waren nicht spurlos an ihrem Vokabular vorbeigegangen. Jedenfalls war das Sofa war weit bequemer als jedes Sitzmöbel in ihrer Wohnung und die Leselampe verbreitete eine heimelige Atmosphäre.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, war sie nicht überrascht, dass man sie am Vorabend des Weihnachtsfeiertags hier suchte.

„Komm herein, Henry, es ist offen.“ Sie hob noch nicht einmal ihren Kopf, als ihr Besucher eintrat.

„Wieso bist du so sicher, dass ich es bin? Und wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, die Tür offen zu lassen?“

Er sagte es jedes Mal. Und sie antwortete wie immer.

„Gefährlicher Besuch lässt sich von einer verschlossenen Tür nicht abhalten. Mike ist heute Nachmittag zu seiner Schwester nach Mexiko geflogen und Coreen ist zu einer okkulten Feier auf dem Campus. Du bist also der Einzige, der um diese Uhrzeit in mein Büro kommt. Der Einzige, der anklopfen würde.“

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

Vicki klappte das Buch zu und blickte hoch.

„Was willst du, Henry? Du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hier.“

Sie sah, dass er etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz rausgehen und mir etwas zu essen besorgen, als mir auffiel, dass alle so seltsame rote Mützen trugen. Es ist schon wieder Weihnachten.“

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Vicki verzichtete darauf, ihn auf seine schlechten Essgewohnheiten hinzuweisen. Und darauf, dass die Weihnachtsdekoration seit mehreren Monaten in den Geschäften hing.

„Und was soll mir das sagen?“

Vicki setzte ihre Brille ab und legte sie auf das Buch.

„In der nächsten Woche ist zwar die Deadline für meinen neuen Comic, aber ich möchte die Feiertage nicht nur mit Arbeit verbringen. Hast du Lust, mit mir ein Glas Wein zu trinken und einen Film zu sehen?“

Er zeigte ihr die DVD.

Vicki setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und studierte das Cover.

„Interview mit einem Vampir? Henry“, ihr Ton wurde vorwurfsvoll, „es ist Weihnachten, können wir nicht etwas weniger Blutrünstiges ansehen?“

„Du verstehst den Film falsch. Es geht um Leidenschaft. Um den Willen zu überleben und um Vampire. Bitte, Vicki.“

Wie konnte man einem fünfhundert Jahre alten Vampir mit dem Lächeln eines Lausbuben widerstehen? Vicki wusste, wann sie verloren hatte.

„Gut, aber nur, wenn du zwei Bedingungen erfüllst.“

„Die da wären?“

„Du hast den großen Bildschirm und anschließend legst du ohne zu meckern ‚Die Geister, die ich rief' ein.“

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Henry deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Während Vicki sich die Schuhe anzog, holte er ihre Jacke und hielt sie ihr hin, damit sie hineinschlüpfen konnte.

„Ich habe da übrigens gerade etwas sehr Interessantes gelesen.“

„Lass mich raten. Es ging um Werwölfe. Oder nein, zu Weihnachten hast du dir ein leichtes Thema vorgenommen.“ Henry beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr ins Ohr. „Incubus.“

„Nicht ganz so leicht. Eine Biographie über den Duke of Richmond and Somerset. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du verheiratet warst. Du hast die arme Frau mit Christina betrogen.“

Vickis Ton war leicht, spielerisch. Das reichte, um Henry auf Abstand zu bringen.

„Es war eine politische Ehe“, stellte er fest. „Anne Boleyn hatte sie arrangiert, um ihre eigene Stellung zu festigen. Ich war vierzehn, als wir heirateten, und Liebe war nie ein Thema gewesen. Nach meinem Tod ging es meiner Witwe sehr gut – bis ihre gesamte Familie von meinem Vater verhaftet wurde und einige Zeit im Tower verbringen musste. Du merkst: kein weihnachtliches Thema. Komm.“

Henry hielt ihr die Tür auf und lächelnd ging Vicki hinaus.

 

Drei Stunden später wusste Vicki, warum Henry ausgerechnet diesen Film ausgesucht hatte. Ihr war warm geworden, als sie gesehen hatte, wie die Vampire sich von ihren Opfern nährten. Hatte sie doch schon selbst erlebt, wie es sich anfühlte, welche sexuelle Energien der Biss eines Vampirs freisetzte.

Am schlimmsten war, dass zumindest ein Objekt ihrer schlaflosen Nächte – Mike war ja in Mexiko – direkt neben ihr saß und dieses selbstzufriedene kleine Lächeln lächelte.

Dieses ‚Ich weiß, dass du heiß auf mich bist'-Lächeln.

Dieses Lächeln, das sie immer wieder zur Vernunft brachte und daran erinnerte, warum sie sich nicht mit ihm einließ.

Henry war bei ihren Nachforschungen ihr Partner geworden und hatte ihr mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre sie schon lange Dämonenfutter geworden.

Doch er war und blieb ein Vampir.

Vielleicht war ihr Problem, dass sie zu besitzergreifend war. Sie wollte Henry nicht mit seinem Essen teilen.

Ebenso gut wusste sie aber, dass ihr Blut allein nicht reichen würde. Dass Wissen, dass sie nicht die einzige war und es noch andere ‚Mahlzeiten' in seinem Leben gab Sie würde früher oder später daran zerbrechen.

„So nachdenklich?“

Henry war aufgestanden und hatte eine weitere Flasche Wein aus der Küche geholt.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass ich morgen zum Weihnachtsessen bei meiner Mutter bin und keine Ahnung habe, was ich ihr über meine Arbeit erzählen soll. Früher konnte ich nie ein Ende finden, und sie hat sich beschwert, dass ich immer das Gespräch an mich gerissen habe. Aber sag mir, was soll ich ihr erzählen? Wenn ich von Dämonen und sonstigen übernatürlichen Wesen anfange, wird sie mich für verrückt erklären, und ich kann es ihr noch nicht einmal verübeln.“

Vicki hielt Henry ihr Glas hin und er füllte nach.

„Lass es einfach weg. Du hast doch noch genug normale Fälle.“

„Ja, Männer, die ihre Frauen beschatten lassen und die Angst davor haben, was ich herausfinde. Oder säumige Schuldner auftreiben. Jeder Fall genauso öde wie der vorhergehende. Meine Mutter wird spätestens nach zehn Minuten eingeschlafen sein. Über mein angeblich nicht existentes Liebesleben will ich erst gar nicht mit ihr reden. Da weiß sie sowieso alles besser.“

Vicki trank einen Schluck. Henry setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe meine Mutter nie wirklich gekannt und kann dir keine Ratschläge geben. Schau mal auf die Uhr.“

Vicki setzte das Weinglas ab. Sie zog das Handy halb aus der Hosentasche und schob es wieder zurück. "Viertel nach zwölf. Geisterstunde?"

„Nein, Zeit, mein Geschenk zu überreichen.“ Henry hielt ihr ein kleines Kästchen hin. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

In Vicki regte sich das schlechte Gewissen. Sie hatte sowohl für Coreen als auch für Mike etwas gefunden. Nur bei Henry hatte sie nach langem Suchen aufgegeben. Er schien alles zu haben, was sein Herz begehrte.

„Ich habe kein Geschenk für dich“, stellte sie traurig fest. „Ich hatte einige Ideen, musste aber herausfinden, dass du schon alles hast, und für SOS war ich nicht verzweifelt genug.“

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken.“ Seine Stimme war sanft. „Ich habe dein Vertrauen. Das ist das größte Geschenk, das mir ein Mensch machen kann. Willst du es nicht öffnen?“

Sie war nicht der Typ, der ein Geschenk vorsichtig auspackte, dafür war sie viel zu ungeduldig. Und in diesem Fall auch neugierig. Sie riss das Geschenkpapier auf und sah ungläubig auf das Schmucketui.

„Falls du es wagen solltest, mir einen Ring zu schenken, Henry Fitzroy, werde ich nie wieder ein privates Wort mit dir wechseln.“

„Es ist kein Ring. Nun mach auf.“

Vicki sah ihn an und wusste, dass sie ihn wie so oft falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Sie sah auch das Glitzern in seinen Augen und wusste, dass er etwas ganz Besonderes ausgesucht hatte.

Sie klappte den Deckel hoch und sah einen wunderschönen, goldenen Anhänger. Es war ein seltsames Ornament. Das Design erinnerte Vicki an ägyptische Schriftzeichen.

„Es ist schön, was bedeutet es?“

„Die genaue Bedeutung ist in den letzten Jahrtausenden verloren gegangen. Niemand kann den Wortlaut übersetzen. Es sollte aber deinen Tätowierungen am Handgelenk entgegenwirken, so dass du beim nächsten Mal gegen Asteroth gewappnet bist.“

Er musste unzählige Stunden mit Recherche verbracht haben, um dies für sie zu finden.

„Danke, Henry. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Vicki hätte gern noch mehr gesagt, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

„Darf ich es dir anlegen?“

Vicki reichte Henry das Etui, drehte sie sich um und hob ihre Haare hoch.

Es machte leise ‚Klick' und Henry hatte den Verschluss eingehakt.

Seine Hände berührten zärtlich ihren Hals, fuhren die Konturen nach, dann fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Nur ein Hauch.

„Du riechst so gut.“

Henry küsste ihren Nacken. Dann spürte Vicki seine Zähne. Es war ein Versprechen, keine Drohung, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht zulassen durfte.

Sie nahm ihre Brille, die sie irgendwann während des Films abgenommen hatte, stand auf und ging zu dem Spiegel, der auf den Tisch stand.

„Es sieht wie ein extravagantes Schmuckstück aus. Nicht wie ein Schutzamulett.“

„Das sollte es auch.“

Lautlos war Henry hinter sie getreten. Sein Gesicht tauchte neben dem ihren im Spiegel auf. Ein wenig amüsiert und überhaupt nicht enttäuscht, dass sie ihm schon wieder einen Korb gegeben hatte.

„Danke.“

„Ich habe es gern getan. Auf zum nächsten Film? Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du einen Geisterfilm ausgesucht hast?“

„Geisterfilm!“ Vicki schnaubte. „Der Film ist Weihnachten bei mir Pflicht. Ich liebe ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und kann dabei herrlich entspannen.“

„Ohne die renitente Fee wäre der Film nur halb so schön. Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an dich.“

Henry tänzelte zwei Schritte zurück, so dass er außer Reichweite von Vickis Fäusten war, und grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Nein.“ Vicki schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Morgen erwartet meine Mutter eine ausgeschlafene und gut erholte Tochter. Lass uns den Film schauen und dann mach ich mich auf den Heimweg.“

Vicki nahm die Hülle aus ihrer Handtasche und schob die DVD in den Recorder. Als sie sich auf Sofa setzte, ließ sie zu, dass Henry den Arm um sie legte.

Es fühlte sich gut an, beschützend. Normalerweise wollte sie das nicht, aber Weihnachten machte sie eine Ausnahme.

Während des Films spielte sie gedankenverloren mit dem Anhänger. Da sie ihre Brille noch anhatte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel Henrys zärtlichen Blick. Da er sie so nur ansah, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, sagte Vicki nichts und genoss den Moment.

Als der Abspann lief, zückte Vicki ihr Handy und rief sich ein Taxi.

„Ich hätte dich auch nach Hause gefahren.“

Vicki stand auf und setzte ihre Brille auf.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich deinen Avancen nicht doch noch erlegen wäre. Danke für den schönen Abend und das wunderschöne Geschenk.“

„Es war auch für mich ein schöner Abend. Du meldest dich, wenn was ist?“

Henry holte ihre Jacke und Vicki schlüpfte hinein.

„Du bist mein Partner. Bei wem sollte ich mich sonst melden?“

Als Henry sich vorbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, schloss Vicki die Augen, wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment ewig dauern würde.

Doch das tat er natürlich nicht und zu schnell löste Henry sich von ihr.

Bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, ging sie zur Tür hinaus.

Unten wartete das Taxi auf sie und am Ende der Fahrt eine leere Wohnung.


End file.
